


Celestial Being

by i_have_a_navy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: :), Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, Character Death, Death, Dying Nico, M/M, Nicercy - Freeform, Percico - Freeform, Post-The Heroes of Olympus, Sad Ending, Sad Percy Jackson, Sorry Not Sorry, Tumblr Prompt, You Are My Sunshine, pernico - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_have_a_navy/pseuds/i_have_a_navy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sing to me,” Nico murmured his eyes fully closed.<br/>Percy pressed Nico’s wound harder. Swearing under his breath to the Gods.<br/>“Still stubborn,” Percy commented.<br/>"Always."<br/>Percy started singing because it was all he could do for his dying love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celestial Being

 

“Sing to me,” Nico rasped, his breath already coming in short gasps.

“Goodness Nico no. That is what people do in movies when someone dies,” Percy’s voice trembled with fright, the usual glee gone. His hands shook. 

His _world_  shook.

Nico smiled a little. “ _I am_ dying,”

He started coughing violently. Red slipped past his lips and stained them.

“No! No you are not,” Percy said sternly as he held him close to his chest, pretending not to see as he patted Nico slowly. “You are going to be fine. Do you hear me? You are going to be _fine_.”

“Percy please. We are not getting out of this one.” Nico murmured his eyes half closed.

Nico looked _dead._ His skin was paler than usual and on the lower left of his abdomen blood rushed out, staining the makeshift bandage and Percy’s hand.

It had been luck on the Dracane’s part to stab him. Luck was now killing Nico.  

“Open your eyes!” Percy panicked. He was delicately holding Nico but he still shook him, enough to feel but not to hurt. “Nico please open-“

“Sing to me,” Nico murmured his eyes fully closed.

Percy pressed Nico’s wound harder. Swearing under his breath to the Gods.

“Still stubborn,” Percy commented.

Nico gave a sardonic laugh, almost like he was mocking himself. “Always.”

Seconds passed, Nico’s breaths slowly becoming shorter.

A tear fell onto Nico’s shirt.

Percy squeezed his eyes shut. “I can’t do this. Please open your eyes Nico."

Nico opened his eyes. His hand reached out for Percy’s and gave him a weak squeeze.

“I’m here.” – _for now_

Nico was dying and Percy couldn’t do anything. Nico wanted to be sung to so he would do it. He would sing to him because it was the only thing he could do.

Percy stroke Nico’s hair. Knowing that if he glanced at Nico’s face he would start fully crying.

“ _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_ ,

“ _You make me happy when skies are grey_ ,” His voice cracked.

“ _You never know, dear, how much I love you_ ,

“ _Please don't take-_ ” Percy gasped. The pain was _unbearable._

“- _my sunshine away._ ” Percy cried like he never cried before. His eyes screwed shut and his forehead creased and his shoulders shook. Hot tears created trails down his cheeks.

“Percy,”

“Nico - Nico I’m sorry. I can’t sing to you,” Percy sobbed, he put one hand in his mouth to try to calm himself. “I’m so sorry Nico.”

“-okay. No problem.” Nico was now gasping for oxygen. Oxygen that would never reach him.

He took Percy’s hand and put it on his heart. “You are  _my_  sunshine.” Nico said it so quietly. It was nothing more than a whisper but Percy heard him and smiled through his tears.

A tear slid down Nico’s cheek.

Percy leaned down and kissed Nico, expecting him to kiss back but - _**he was gone**_.

Thanos had taken Nico cruelly away.

His grip on Percy slackened. His eyes grew dull.

“Nico? NICO!” Percy started yelling. He was terrified. Some part of him had hope that they could save him but it was too late even if they could. It was too late.

“NICO NO! PLEASE NICO COME BACK!” Percy howled. He shook Nico violently, letting his head wobble and torso shake.  

“Wake up…” He said, tears obscuring his vision. “Please wake up.”

Seconds passed as Percy slowly lowered his head on top of Nico’s stomach repeating those words over and over again.

“Please just come back to me.” He whispered. Tears coming quietly. “Please. I’m sorry for everything I have done.”

“I’m sorry Nico.” He weeps. “I’m so sorry.”

They stayed like that for quite some time, Percy holding Nico to his chest his head buried on his neck.

Unchecked sobs escaped his lips. Tears pooled on the base of his neck. Memories haunted his mind.

Percy raised his head and wiped his tears with the back of his hand. He slipped his hand into his jeans pocket."One last present."

Percy took out his hand as he found what he was looking for. He opened it and in the middle of his palm there was a beautiful ring. The ring was white gold with little diamonds decorating the front and a big diamond in the middle.

The ring brought pain. It showed the marriage could have happened. The family that could have been. The happiness they could have shared. All those chances of love and treasured memories had dissolved because the one person that was most needed – _that_ _was_ _most important_ \- was gone.

“I’m so sorry.” Percy whispered. He quickly slipped the ring on Nico's ring finger, his fingers already cold and lifeless. ”I love you Nico. You have always been _my_ sunshine.”

Tears cascaded down his cheeks. Sobs escapes his lips. Pain wretched in heart. 

The world could hear the cries of a heartbroken young man.

A heartbroken young man that was holding his dead lover.

A heartbroken demi-god that was holding a deceased demi-god.

A healthy and alive person that was holding a lifeless body.

Truly to other people that was all it was.

It wasn’t a love story for anyone but them. To everyone else it was nothing. Tragic, yes. But nothing all the same.

No one cared. No one cared as much as Percy cared.

They didn’t understand the pain. Didn’t get why it hurt so much.

They were all bystanders in _love story_.

They were all extras in a _love affair_.

They were observers in a _tragedy_.

They didn’t know Nico Di Angelo. They knew a pale and unfriendly looking boy.

At the end only Percy knew who the Ghost King truly was. Only he knew the young man who hid behind the death glares. Only he knew the child that hid behind the sarcastic remarks.

Few knew who he truly was. Those who didn't know would never know.

***

**_You will always be my sunshine._ **

**_Mio essere celeste._ **

**_RIP_ **

**_Nico Di Angelo_ **

**_January 28 th, 1924 – September 27th, 2015_ **

 ***

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! None of the characters are mine, last time I checked I wasn't Rick Riordan, but I may be a Half-Blood or a Greek God. ;)  
> According to Google Translate 'Mio essere celeste.' means 'My celestial being'. I don't know Italian so if you know and it's wrong please correct me.  
> I hope it didn't make you very sad. Just a little. If you have any plot ideas you would like me to write please tell me in the comments. I'll get back to you ASAP.  
> I'll see you at the end of the line.  
> THANK YOU FOR READING!


End file.
